


Monster-I&S

by tsukibcu



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibcu/pseuds/tsukibcu
Summary: a song fic of "Monster" By Irene & Seulgi(Red Velvet)
Kudos: 1





	Monster-I&S

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the messiness of this fic as it's my second time writing. So please don't expect it to be any good.

“My move is unique, not ordinary.”   
-  
The air was dense and pungent. Nothing was to be seen—just complete silence. Suddenly, a blurry outline of a silhouette appeared. Slowly, the view of the figure cleared up, resembling a person. The so-called “person” turned around and seemed so delicate. All features were complementing each other in harmony, almost like an angel. Reaching out to touch them, but eyes fixed on its hands. Their fingertips were in the form of claws and were coated a deep crimson. The intense color had extended out to their forearms. Looking back again at their face, automatically thought, “Wait, is that me?”. Immediately taking back their hand, the figure vanished, leaving no trace. 

“1 2 5 to 7 I’m a Dancer in the darkness.”  
-  
They jolted up, a light layer of sweat set their forehead. Their heart was pulsing rapidly. It felt suffocating. It was hard to breathe. Finally, when able to regain composure, they would soon go back into a daze. Slowly lifting their head, just to see that again. Their heart had dropped to the pit of their stomach. The silhouette emerged again but this time, it wasn’t an illusion, it was reality. It slithered against the walls and the crevices of the door, tainting the walls with stains of scarlet. The air had been saturated with a musky aroma.

“I’ll crack every joint in my body and come close to your bed”  
-  
A racket had occurred, followed with a bang from outside. Jostling the sheets off, taking note of the noise. Instinctively, they went rummaging through the drawers, obtaining a small knife. It may not be very sufficient but it’s better than nothing. Placing the item in a pocket, they headed outside the room. The second they reached for the door, the door flung against the wall, inaugurating a disturbance. A hand grasped their neck, flinging their body against the mattress. 

“I’ll horribly steal your heart and dominate you”   
-The grasp only strengthened, their breath nearly cut off. From the view, a hand gradually shifting towards their chest. Impulsively, with all the energy they could muster, they retrieved the knife. Impaling the firm object into the figure’s hand. The hand released their delicate neck, giving the chance to regain some control. Hacking and gasping for air, they swiftly reclaim the small knife. They escape the room into the hallway, with the silhouette directly behind them. The uproar of shattering glasses resounded through their ears, ringing in their head.

“Under a single light, why are there two shadows? I guess something else woke up inside me”  
-  
Racing down the stairs and shoving furniture around, neglecting the mess that was made. The second they were about to leave, digits fastened onto the hem of their shirt. Pulling them back and slammed their body against the cold tile. Before the figure could strike, they found an empty glass bottle and the bottle came in contact with its head. Small shards dispersed on the cool surface. Not caring about the translucent fragments breaking the skin of their hand but had noticed something peculiar. There was not one but two shadows, eyes trailing up to find that shadow was the silhouette. 

“I’m a little monster, be scared of me”   
-  
Out of fear, clasped their fingers onto a chair and heaved it towards the shadow. Scraps of wood went soaring across the room, but the shadow did not falter. It only came closer and closer towards the small individual, confining them to the wall. Its movements had begun to delay. Slowly, its face morphed into the face of theirs. Tears emerged, left astray on their cheeks. “No, this is a lie, it’s a trick”, they thought. Before any action could be done, it went dark. 

“I’m bothering you, making you dream only about me”  
-  
Cold fingers clasped on their thin delicate neck, squeezing out any oxygen left out of the pitiful individual. Their head dropped to the side and its hand let go of their neck. Their body plummeted against the ground, abrasions apparent on their skin. The silhouette had vanished once again. Their view fading away.

“I’ll dance and play as I cast a spell”  
-  
Jolting awake, banging their head against the wall, only adding to the pain. It seemed like the room was spiraling, noticing blotches of scarlet 

“On your body in a nightmare”  
-  
They tried hoisting themselves but it was no use. It felt like their legs were held down. Looking back up, the shadow was there, restraining them. Trying to grasp the fact that this may be a never-ending nightmare. Ears perked up, catching a whisper along the lines of...

“I’m a little monster.”


End file.
